The invention relates to a floor element for forming building floors, which is designed in the form of a wood/reinforced concrete composite part, wherein the floor element comprises at least two wood beams running parallel to one another in a longitudinal direction of the floor element and a reinforced concrete body, which has a plate-shaped portion resting on the wood beams.
Different embodiments of floor elements that are formed as prefabricated components in the form of wood/reinforced concrete composite parts are already known. These are generally designed with a continuous plate-shaped wood layer, above which a continuous plate-shaped layer formed from reinforced concrete is arranged. In this case, one disadvantage inter alia is that no installation space is provided for building installations, and therefore additional suspended floor constructions have to be used and the load-bearing capacity is limited.
A floor element of the type mentioned in the introduction, in which two or more parallel wood beams are provided which run in a longitudinal direction of the floor element, wherein at least two of the wood beams are spaced apart from one another in a horizontal direction running at right angles to the longitudinal extent of the wood beams, is also already known. The reinforced concrete body, which in particular is plate-shaped, is arranged above these wood beams. In the region between the wood beams, an installation space can thus be provided, by means of which the building installations can be laid. In addition, such a floor element has a high load-bearing capacity. Compared to floor elements produced completely from reinforced concrete, the required quantity of steel can be considerably reduced. A component that is efficient in terms of resources is thus provided.
A problem in constructions which use a previously known floor element of this type is constituted by the need to ensure sufficient safety in case of fire. Such floor elements are normally fastened to continuous vertical wood supports or walls, normally in the regions of the longitudinal ends of the wood beams. A connection that spans stories is thus produced by flammable materials. In accordance with current fire-protection regulations, which set high standards for safety in case of fire, additional encapsulations formed by non-flammable materials or the formation of firewalls of another type would therefore be required, which would lead to high additional construction costs.